darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Mole
The Giant mole (Talpidae wysonian) is a female mole found in the Falador Mole Lair, just under Falador Park. Released on 7 March 2006 2006 , the Giant Mole's origin and creation are described as "a slight accident involving a bottle of Malignius-Mortifer's-Super-Ultra-Flora-Growth-Potion." To get into its lair you have to crawl down the plant roots in the west of Falador Park, and create an instance or join an existing one. You have the option to fight the mole in hard mode, in which she will use her special attacks more frequently. If a player is killed by the Giant mole, their gravestone will appear outside her lair in Falador Park. The Fight The mole is level 230 and has no weaknesses, making all fighting styles equally effective ways to fight her. She spawns in the northern-most chamber of her lair, and will stay there until attacked. She will fight with standard melee attacks and no special attacks. After her life points are depleted by X amount of life points, the current phase of the fight will end and she will dig into the ground and retreat into a random room of her lair (as long as she hasn't previously gone there), and in each room, she will have different abilities. Puffs of dirt will head in the direction of the room she went to, making them a good way to tell which room she's going to. In each chamber, of her lair, she has different mechanics, which are: *In the north-western chamber, she will periodically summon Mole Moles to aid her, which, in addition to attacking players, boost her defence defence while present (and strength strength in hard mode). They are easy to defeat, only having 10 life points. If not attacked, they will die once the Mole leaves or summons new ones. *In the north-eastern chamber, she will occasionally become enraged, and will gain the ability to rapidly attack you, but she also loses her immunity to stun. Stunning her will pacify her, in addition to lowering her defence. *In the south-eastern chamber, she will occasionally stun players and cause the ceiling to collapse, meaning players have to use freedom freedom and move out of the way before it hits them. *In the south-western chamber, she will sometimes dig into the ground and emerge at another spot in the room, causing some rocks that damage players to appear around the spot she emerges. In any phase, if she is unable to reach a player that is attacking her (safe-spotting or being too far from her), she is able to summon jagged rocks around them that damage them when they touch them, similar to those it summons during its digging phase. Finally, after all previous phases have been completed she will return to the northern most chamber, and will use all of the previously mentioned abilities at once. After being killed, her drops will be distributed among all players who participated in the kill, with those who deal more damage receiving more drops. She will respawn quickly. References Category:Bosses